


Reconnecting

by p3achyd3spair



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Kurapika, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3achyd3spair/pseuds/p3achyd3spair
Summary: After eight months apart without a single text back, Leorio is fed up with Kurapika. The man is trying his best to forget the blonde, instead worrying more about his schooling.However, when Kurapika arrives bloodied and barely concious at his doorstep, he can’t really ignore them.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 52





	1. Hook

Blood.

There was so much blood... Kurapika's white shirt was now decorated a brilliant scarlet shade, the wet fabric clinging to their stomach.

The blonde was used to blood. After all, they had almost taken out the entirety of the Phantom Troupe now, only their leader left; Each murder, or as Kurapika would call it, disposal, led to their right hand dripping the viscous substance. However, this time it was all over them. They were deep in thought as they walked into the lobby of the familiar apartment building, ignoring the stare of the front desk attendant. The red-haired woman's lips moved, as if she was speaking, her eyebrows contorting in a worried expression. However, her words fell on deaf ears as Kurapika walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the eleventh floor.

They took slow breaths, trying to recall why there would be so much blood. The man he faced that night, Feitan, was probably one of the strongest they had faced yet; but as far as Kurapika knew, the man never landed a blow hard enough to cause this. Furthermore, he didn't feel any pain except for a slight pinch on his side, which he chalked up to be a bruise.

Blood... The blonde trailed a finger along their shirt, surprised to feel a wet warmth. Shouldn't it have dried by now if it was from the spider?

They shook their head idly. It didn't matter... All that mattered was the fact they would see their dearest friend very soon. After all, how could they visit Yorknew and not pay a visit to the doctor? He was sure Leorio would be ecstatic to see them.

After all, it had been... What now? Seven months since their last meeting? Throughout that time Kurapika had refused to pick up Leorio's calls, only answering them once while injured. The doctor had immediately sensed something wrong and spouted out as much first aid advice as he could before Kurapika had ended the call, not liking the temptation that bubbled up when they heard the man's gruff voice.

And now they were here... Shakily standing at the door to Leorio's apartment, knee's wobbling with the effort to stay upright. When did they grow so weak?

Kurapika pressed the doorbell once, their left hand still absent-mindedly holding their side while the other leant against the doorway, painting the cream hallway scarlet. That blood really should have dried by now...

Leorio was taking forever, so the blonde pressed the doorbell a second time, vision fading in and out; the last sight they saw the concerned face of their favourite doctor, reaching out to steady them.

————

Leorio was in residency now, which meant long shifts... Really long shifts. The man had just gotten off of a 24 hour one, and hopped into the shower begrudgingly, wanting to sleep the exhaustion off as soon as he could. 

He was rinsing his hair when he heard the first doorbell, and ignored it decidedly. After all, it was almost four in the morning! The only people at his door at this time of night had bad intentions... Or, it could be...

”No...” Leorio mumbled gruffly to himself, pushing the thought of the small blonde away. He hadn’t seen them in over seven, no, eight months now. It was routine for Kurapika to leave for months without contact, however this was the longest they had gone apart. And after the call they had shared a few months ago...

Leorio had decided his friend was either dead or decidedly done with him, and so he did what anyone would do. He pushed down his feelings, and tried to forget.

Although he loved Kurapika, more so than he would admit, the blonde drove him insane. They were stubborn, and only ever came to him when they needed help. It was rare for Kurapika to arrive at his doorstep without wanting something, which ninety percent of the time was medical treatment. They would show up in the middle of the night unannounced and hurt in one way or another, and even after Leorio would repeatedly tell them to stay and rest, they’d leave a few hours later while he was asleep.

Leorio loved Kurapika... But he couldn’t keep doing this.

The man shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the blonde as he reached for his body wash. There was no use thinking about it if they were gone for good now...

The doorbell rang a second time, and then a third. Leorio stiffened, horrible thoughts racing to mind. What if it was Kurapika? What if they really came back...? And what if they were bleeding out on the other side of the door while Leorio stayed in the shower, too proud to help?

The man immediately turned the water off, half-drying himself with a towel before throwing the pyjamas he had laid out on the counter on. He rushed to the door, peeping through the eye piece and-

His heart stopped. Kurapika was there, just as he imagined, blood soaking their shirt...

Leorio opened the door without hesitation, immediately reaching to steady the blonde.


	2. Line

Leorio face paled as he looked at the blonde. This couldn’t be happening? Right?

Kurapika looked half-dead, their white shirt a brilliant red... Leorio could only assume it was their own blood. 

How did this happen? Did they try to face Chrollo? Leorio had warned them over and over that things would go wrong eventually, but Kurapika never listened...

Any anger the man felt for the other quickly dissipated as he carefully held them up, noticing how slack they were in his arms. Unconscious. 

“‘Pika...” He whispered softly, quickly picking up the blonde in his arms and carrying them to his living room floor. Leorio laid them down onto the hardwood, apologizing softly for the hard floor before jumping up and running to his room to grab his briefcase, which was luckily still stocked with all the medical equipment he had brought when he was visiting Gon and Killua last. 

Leorios heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, energy coursing through him from the adrenaline. Normally the man wouldn’t be affected this way... After all, he had seen his fair share of blood at his residency position... But now... Now it was Kurapika on the floor bleeding out, and not a regular patient.

Leorio gingerly tried to lift up the other’s shirt with no luck. He growled out in frustration, tears watering his eyes. He had no idea how bad this wound was... There was only so much he could do here, in his apartment, and Kurapika had lost so much blood already... Did he have time to take them to the hospital?

The man quickly shook himself out of those thoughts. He had no time to worry right now... He had to problem solve, and save his friend.

“Fuck... I’m sorry Peeks...” He mumbled softly, grabbing a pair of scissors from the kitchen and quickly cutting up along his shirt.

Leorio sighed in relief when he saw the cut... The laceration looked about four inches long, and was obviously caused by some sort of knife or sword. Luckily it wasn’t deep though, although the amount of blood staining Kurapika’s clothes could have fooled Leorio. It certainly wasn’t good... But it definitely wasn’t life threatening. If he had to guess, some of the blood on their shirt definitely wasn’t theirs... However the cut was still oozing the viscous substance, and so he quickly grabbed some gauze and applied pressure, trying to clot the blood.

The man sighed, taking in the blondes face for a moment as he waited. Kurapika looked... horrible. Their face was considerably less full than the last time he had saw them, under eyes dark from an obvious lack of sleep and skin pale as a ghost. “Guess the blood loss was the final straw that knocked you down Peeks...” He sighed softly, free hand moving to look through his brief case once more. This was definitely going to need stitches.

After a few minutes Leorio moved his hand away gingerly, sighing in relief as he saw the blood had stopped. With that he went to work, sanitizing and stitching up the wound before covering the blondes torso in gauze. 

He frowned deeply as he noticed the black binder higher up Kurapika’s torso, making a mental note to reprimand them. They shouldn’t be wearing it when doing something as strenuous as fighting the spiders! Without a second thought he unbuckled the side, letting the blonde take in a full breath. Leorio also made a note to buy them a safer binder... He sighed softly. Kurapika really couldn’t take care of themselves.

Leorio bent down, picking the blonde up gently before bringing him to his bed. He didn’t care if the grey sheets got bloodied... He just wanted to make sure his friend was alright. The man brought a warm hand up to the others forehead, brushing their golden hair off of their clammy skin ... He felt as if his emotions were at war with each other, all fighting to take their place. He was ecstatic and in disbelief that his friend was back... And he was incredibly relieved that they were okay! But... A deep frustration and anger lurked within him as well.

“Once you’re up and ready we’ve gotta have a conversation about all this Peeks... But for now...” Leorio bent down to place a soft kiss onto the others forehead, and action he would deny if ever questioned about it. “For now you’ve gotta focus on getting better, so I can be all angry at ya.” He smiled softly.

With that Leorio moved to clean up the hallway and floor, mind already reeling now that he had time to think. Kurapika was back.


End file.
